Forum:2012-02-20 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Category:Page-by-Page The suspense is slightly overwhelming. Klaus may already be in the castle giving orders to stop these two from escaping, which could spell trouble if they don't get out asap. Not to mention, he might undo all of Tarvek and Gil's plans and resume bombarding Mechanicsburg with heavy fire (he might even remove the dropwalls, aw). Lucrezia will be the one pulling the strings from here on end, and if things don't get any better, these two might as well pray that she doesn't catch up with them. Master 3x3lcior 05:55, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't know about everyone else, but I made the critical error of assuming that Gil was giving all the orders from the moment he stepped on the ship. I never even considered that Klaus might have countermanded or belayed any of them. —jdreyfuss 13:29, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Anyone want to bet Gil is headed for his Flyer hanger bay? 14:50, February 20, 2012 (UTC) : It may not be available for two reasons. It may or may not have been destroyed in the Battle of Sturmhalten and if not, Wooster might still have it. He seems to be able to move around pretty fast. —jdreyfuss 14:56, February 20, 2012 (UTC) : I'm sorry but I meant the hanger itself not the Flyer which was last seen outside of Stormhalten with Wooster. I had imagined those lifegilders the students used to go to Agatha and Gil's aid might have been stored there. Der fliegende Hollander 15:32, February 20, 2012 (UTC) : Why doesn't Gil rally the remaining commanders and demand a weasel-wasp test of everyone on board? They can't all be revenants already, can they? - wren, 17:14 February 20, 2012 :: Who said any of them were revenants? Why go to the effort of enslaving the entire army when you can just enslave the commander in chief? Unless Lunevka (a) knows that Klaus knows he's been wasped, (b) knows that he's prepared for such an eventuality, © knows that Phil got to Gil to tell him the story, and (d) realizes that Gil or those around him can actually interpret the story, she has no reason to expend that much effort in that little time. Always remember that the audience knows more about what's going on than the characters. —jdreyfuss 17:45, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :: Not all of them might be revenants yet, but we can't deny or overlook the possibility that some of the crew might already or even will be. With Klaus giving the orders, it's only natural for his officers to comply, so Lucrezia presumably will not need the extra effort to wasp the Wulfenbach forces; she is after all the one pulling the strings.--Master 3x3lcior 01:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :: I'm only going off what Gil knows-- he's standing in the command room with the top brass, and hears his father might be wasped and has been found. First reaction should be, tell the commanders the danger, get the containment squad, and check him. By running he's gauranteeing that Klaus will have total, unapposed control of the empire. Maybe good for the story, but a terrible tactical decision. The only reason I could see him running is if Gil assumes Klaus already has total control of the ship and has wasped some of the commanders, and would simply countermand Gil's orders. -wren 20:07 February 20, 2012 (UTC) I have a feeling this new wasp that controls sparks may not be read by the weasels Agathahetrodyne 17:38, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Agathahetrodyne the weasels really react to these Spark wasps. Der fliegende Hollander 17:49, February 20, 2012 (UTC) They are probably running in case Lucrezia has something for Gil, which is why Tarvek originally wanted Gil off the airship. 23:46, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I've just realized that back in Volume Four there's a scene where Professors Moonsock and Therm sing, "Yes, We have No Bananas" and now the entry door says "No Bananas." I wonder if the Foglios partiularly enjoy that song . Windowseat 12:32, February 22, 2012 (UTC) : considering that there's a small banana tree next to the door, i think this is a separate joke. Finn MacCool 22:32, February 22, 2012 (UTC)